Illfated Sweet Sixteen
by Serrien of the Sword
Summary: At Yasu's sweet sixteen birthday party she sees an image of a beautiful woman that attempts to kill her brother. Being dragged into the pits of Hell ain't that fun. Chapter 2(or 3) is up! Rated R for author's potty mouth!
1. Sneak Peek

This is just a summary. If you like the summary, then I'll write the story. If not, I'll take this down in three weeks.  
Yasu Ito was just an ordinary student, trying to get good grades and get her crush to notice her. But when her sixteenth birthday arrives, a terrible accident occurs, transporting her back to the Senjoku Era and meeting up with Inuyasha and the gang.  
  
But when Kaede hints that a great demoness had the power to bring humans back in time, Yasu leaves the group to their wanderings in search of this mighty lady demon.  
  
But, unknown to Yasu, Naraku watches every step she takes, watching, waiting, for the right time when HER powers awaken.  
  
Yasu Ito, normal schoolgirl? I don't think so.  
A little sneak peek:  
  
"Hey, Yasu!" Nyoko winked at her, nudging her with her elbow as she passed Yasu Ito on her way to their lunch table with a tray laden with goodies.  
  
Wondering why her best friend had winked at her, Yasu looked around to find her crush, Hideo Joshuyo right in front of her! "Hideo! Uhmm" Not knowing what to say, Yasu accidentally dropped her pudding on his shoe. "OH! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Grabbing some napkins, Yasu put her tray down to wipe off his shoe, but he stopped her. "Forget about it, Yasu. It really doesn't matter. Here." He said, handing her a blue-wrapped package.  
  
That's it for the sneak peek. If you want to read more about what happens to Yasu, just send reviews! 


	2. Chapter 1: Birthday Horrors

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
Yasu Ito, normal schoolgirl? I don't think so.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Yasu!" Nyoko winked at her, nudging her with her elbow as she passed Yasu Ito on her way to their lunch table with a tray laden with goodies.  
  
Wondering why her best friend had winked at her, Yasu looked around to find her crush, Hideo Joshuyo right in front of her! "Hideo! Uhm" Not knowing what to say, Yasu accidentally dropped her pudding on his shoe. "OH! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Grabbing some napkins, Yasu put her tray down to wipe off his shoe, but he stopped her. "Forget about it, Yasu. It really doesn't matter. Here." He said, handing her a blue-wrapped package.  
  
Wonderingly, she opened it to reveal a large scarab-shaped jadeite. It was utterly breathtaking, yet Yasu couldn't understand why Hideo had given this to her.  
  
Looking up at him, Yasu fingered the choker.  
  
"It's for your birthday," he smiled. "Happy sweet sixteenth birthday, Yasu."  
  
And with that, Hideo turned and walked off to sit with his friends at their table.  
  
She stared after him, looking at the pale aura he was emitting. She shook her head, the aura disappearing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it was so short, but I'm having difficulty balancing two fanfics at the same time. The other one is also an Inuyasha one, but its gonna be rated R and all my friends are contributing to it. But, I still have to plan it out. If I get more reviews, I'll continue. 


	3. Chapter2: A bracelet gone wrong

Disclaimer: In chapter 1.  
  
Blah. I hate it when I have a writer's block. I also hate it when I can't get on the Internet due to stupid parental controls. (*shakes fist at parental controls*) Anyways, this chapter took a while to get out, so I hope you like it!  
  
PS: I just finished watching episode 80, 81, and 82 of Inuyasha where Tsubaki puts a curse on Kagome. Man, is Tsubaki a b*tch! I wish I could have just jumped through the screen and killed her right then and there, but of course, then Kagome would have died. But still, it would have been SUPER FUN!!!  
  
Note: The style of karate mentioned in here is only my imagination! There is no such type. that I know of. If there is, I'll have to write the chapter over and edit out the name Kei. Anyways. on to the story!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Laughing happily, Yasu clapped as her younger brother, Tetsuo, cracked the piñata open. Even though it was her sixteenth birthday, it was also his. By some weird coincidence, he wound up being born on her birthday.  
  
"Good job, Tetsuo!" Yasu winked, helping him gather all the little treats. She felt a light shudder run down her spine, and looked up briefly, staring a spot on the wall that seemed insubstantial for the moment. And then, a beautiful lady shimmered in the liquidness of the wall.  
  
"Come. come to me. child of the Dragons!" The lady pointed, an arch of lightning coming from the tip of her finger and landing where Tetsuo was.  
  
"No!" Yasu screamed, tackling her brother to the ground. She lay like that for a few seconds, catching her breath as the adrenaline rushing through her veins dissipated. For some strange reason, she had thought that that woman would have aimed at her. She was even jealous of her little brother!  
  
"Yasu." her mother, Wazuka, called worriedly. "How. how did you know where that lightning bolt was going to strike?"  
  
Yasu looked up at where her brother had been sitting before- except it was gone! The only thing left of the carpet and cement floor was charred ashes and bits. She glanced down at her brother who seemed to be shaken more then she was at the fact that she had saved his life before anyone had noticed the silent storm growing outside.  
  
Getting up, Yasu helped Tetsuo up as well before looking around at everyone. They were all staring at her in some sort of awe- as if she had done something akin to a miracle.  
  
~*~  
  
Sitting outside on the fence in the fading sunlight, Yasu swung her legs back forth, back and forth, wondering again who that strange lady was. Only an hour before had her life been normal- happy and carefree, her only worries of getting good grades or getting her crush to finally notice her.  
  
But now something more sinister and evil was at work, and it wanted her brother. the child of the Dragons.  
  
"Sister?" A hesitant call appealed to her through the barrier of her thoughts.  
  
Looking behind her, Yasu smiled at Tetsuo as he stood bashfully, holding his hands behind his back. "Hey, kid. You alright?"  
  
Seeming surprised at her affectionate name for him, Tetsuo blushed slightly, looking down again. "Uhm. before you saved me from that lightning. I was going to give you your sixteenth birthday present." He handed her a crudely wrapped present, looking eagerly for her reaction.  
  
Winking at him, Yasu opened the package, gasping at what she saw. "What a lovely charm bracelet!" She exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes. Never had she'd ever been given something so breath taking- and in the name of love and friendship. Jumping down from the fence, she swooped her little brother up into a tight bear hug, laughing affectionately. "Thank you, o' thank you!"  
  
Setting her brother down, she slipped the bracelet on, admiring the exquisite charms.  
  
"Sister!" Tetsuo gasped as she doubled over in pain, tears of blood starting to come out of her eyes. She moaned in pain and tried to wrench off the bracelet, but a strange red aura knocked her hand away, little cuts appearing on the palm. He didn't know what was happening to his sister, but all he knew was that she needed help right then.  
  
"Mommy!" Tetsuo screamed, running towards the house. "Sister is in trouble! Hurry!"  
  
Yasu straightened, but she wasn't okay. She screamed and screamed, blood coming faster and faster out of her wide-open eyes. Blood was spurting everywhere, but it all seemed to vanish once it touched the ground.  
  
Hearing Tetsuo's call and Yasu's screaming, Wazuka rushed out, putting her fists to her mouth at seeing the state her daughter was in; tears streaming down her face, Wazuka grasped Tetsuo and buried his face in her apron, not wanting him to see any more of the gruesome sight.  
  
Without warning, Yasu dropped through the ground into the burning pits of Hell that had opened up at her feet. Wazuka and Tetsuo had a feeling they wouldn't see Yasu alive and well ever again.  
  
~!~  
  
Opening her blurry eyes, Yasu tried to figure out where she was, but it all seemed impossible with the dried blood on her eyelids, sealing them shut. She sat up slowly and scrubbed her eyes, getting rid of some of the mess, but not all of it, only enough to let her be able to see correctly.  
  
Trees surrounded her to all sides and no one was in sight, save a strange animal that looked like a giant deer with seven horns, a couple of spikes along its back, and a long, scaly, barbed tail.  
  
"Oh no." Yasu said slowly, realizing that the thing had caught her scent and was moving over to her slowly, somehow grinning with devilish intent. Her hand went to her throat and gripped the present that Hideo had given her for her birthday. For once in her life, she wished that she had paid more attention in the kendo lessons her father had suggested instead of kei karate from her grandfather, who believed that the family's type of karate was special. Well, it was because it wasn't widely practiced and hard to master.  
  
Not that the kendo lessons would have worked, as she didn't have a sword, wooden or steal, near her.  
  
"Looks like its up to the Kei karate style of fighting," Yasu laughed nervously, getting up on wobbly legs. She tried to steady herself, but her legs gave way just when the creature rushed forward.  
  
As she fell, the thing sailed over her head and landed a dozen feet away, skidding to a halt before snorting, lowering its myriad-horned head, aiming for her as she stumbled up. Yasu gulped as the thing charged, but at the last possible second, she ducked and rolled to the side, sending the thing flying again.  
  
Just then, a flash of red streamed out in front of her and a boy wearing a red kimono wielding a large steal sword with fur on the handle appeared and slashed the demon thing with one slice of his sword.  
  
The thing sizzled and disappeared, and two purple objects popped out where its neck used to be. Then, a girl wearing a green school uniform rushed in and picked up the objects, a bright glow emanating from her hands as the objects were being purified.  
  
Standing up, Yasu stared at them as they began arguing. "Uhm. Excuse me," she said, barely audible over the bickering. "Pardon me. EXCUSE ME!!!" She yelled, fed up with politely waiting for them to stop.  
  
And they did stop, but they stared at her as if she was something akin to something impossible.  
  
"Uhm." Yasu laughed nervously. "Where am I?"  
  
~!~  
  
"So, your little brother caused this?" Kagome asked as she finished clearing away the dried blood around Yasu's eyes.  
  
"Ouch," Yasu winced as the medicine ate through the dried blood. "No. A charm on the bracelet had a weird red glow about it." She held up her left hand where a line of a bright red circled her wrist. "This is the hand I put it on. but it seems to have disappeared."  
  
Nodding, Kagome went to treating Yasu's other hand, the one that had gotten hurt trying to pull the bracelet off.  
  
"Your story sounds strange, but what do I know? Kagome-chan here goes to and from our time to hers through a well." The demon slayer, Sango she was called, stated, looking up from cleaning her giant boomerang.  
  
"In this era, who knows what strange thing may happen?" Miroku the monk looked down thoughtfully, a purple bruise on his cheek where Yasu had punched him by asking her to 'bear his child'.  
  
"Uh heh, heh, heh, heh, heh." Yasu laughed nervously, rotating her bandaged hand painfully. Smiling at Kagome, she silently thanked her. "I don't even know how I got here besides the feeling that I was dragged here by some terrible and great power."  
  
The group sighed thoughtfully, but Shippou, the fox demon lay curled next to Kagome, snored away peacefully.  
  
"Feh. It sounds like you're a wimp to me," Inuyasha, the boy that had defeated the 'demon', grunted, sitting high up in the tree.  
  
Before Kagome could say 'sit', Yasu shot up and glared at him. "I don't appreciate it when people call me a wimp! I know various styles of karate, not to mention my own family style, and I know how to wield a sword with a reverse blade!"  
  
Inuyasha refused to be impressed by her accomplishments, but secretly he was amazed that anyone could fight with a reverse sided blade. ((a/n: I got the idea for the reverse blade off of Ruroni Kenshin. I thought it was cool, so I'm making most of my character wield blades like that. ^-^)) "So? That does not account to the true power of the demons around here. I wouldn't be surprised if you were eaten by a demon if you used your family's style of 'karate'."  
  
Fisting her hands, Yasu glared ahead of her, her vision red with anger. "Take it BACK!!!" She screamed, punching a hole through the tree, causing it to fall down with Inuyasha still in it.  
  
They all looked at the hanyou (even Yasu, as her anger had been cooled down with the energy exerted by the punch), to find him knocked unconscious. ((a/n: the swirly eyes and everything! Hee hee! Mesa very evil to poor Inuyasha! : D ))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So tell me what you think of it so far! I hope I've done good, as I've worked my butt off trying to get this all down. I like the part where Inuyasha gets knocked unconscious, though. Someone has to besides Kagome and her 'sits'. Heh, heh. Well, please R&R and I might post your review on a special page I plan to put! 


	4. Chapter3: Who's the hotty?

Hey hey! Chapter 3 is up, finally! I promised my best friend I'd make a lemon chappty, so it might appear in some of the later chapters.  
  
Also, something cool happened! I made a rosary of my own, similar to Inuyasha's! I think it looks cool, and my friend's are jealous so they want me to make them one, but I don't think I have enough beads. I just made it out of some embroidery thread, wooden beads, and pearl-like beads. It looks strange, but I like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha shouted, slashing through the demon with one swipe of the Tetsuseiga.  
  
On the fringes of the battlefield, Yasu cheered the rest on next to Shippou, Sango with her boomerang, and Kagome with her arrows, and Miroku with his kazaana. Ever since Yasu had accidentally knocked Inuyasha unconscious, she had been banned from fighting, since she would 'only get in the way' of Inuyasha.  
  
Sitting down on a rock, Yasu thoughtfully watched Miroku clean up the demon mess with his wind tunnel. She didn't know why, but somehow she knew how to remove the air rip without beating Naraku or anything. But she didn't want to get Miroku's hopes up. He'd been really nice to her, like Sango and Kagome and Shippou. She liked them a lot better then Inuyasha.  
  
Wincing at a sudden pain in her wrist, she glanced down at the rd tattoo; it was glowing brightly. Knowing that Kagome would start asking if she were okay, Yasu hid it in her sleeve.  
  
During the last couple of days when they'd been trying to reach somebody called Kaede's, the others had gathered three new jewel shards of a jewel called the Shikon no Tama.  
  
'Back home,' Yasu thought, looking up at the bright sky and shielding her face with the bandaged hand rather then the tattooed one. 'I would never have been through this kind of stuff. I wonder how Tetsuo is doing?'  
  
Remembering something, she jumped up. "Kagome, I have to go to the town really quick! I'll be right back!" She shouted as she rushed off in the direction of the town they had passed earlier.  
  
They all stared at her departure, noticing the trail of dust trailing behind her. "She never does anything half-heartedly," Shippou muttered, crunching on a tasty lollypop.  
  
~!~  
  
"Arigato, sir," Yasu bowed to the confused man, taking the bundle he held out for her. "Thanks for spending some of your time to grant my wishes." She smiled, handing him some old money she had once stolen from her dad's studio and strung on a necklace she wore all the time. It had been really useful for getting some stuff she needed for traveling in this world.  
  
Whistling a favorite tune of hers, she practically skipped down the lane past villagers. Then, all of a sudden, someone knocked her down. Landing flat on her face, Yasu growled and looked up into the face of a hardened angel.  
  
"Thanks for the supplies, madam." The wretch grinned, scooping up the items she had bought.  
  
Leaping up she chased after the lout, shouting colorful curses at him and drawing attention to her self. But she didn't really care, as the guy was getting away with stuff that was rightfully hers.  
  
She chased him into a darkened alley where no light showed except for a few lit torches.  
  
"What's a fine lady like you doin' here, huh?" A big burly man that hadn't obviously shaved in weeks looked down at her, grinning with a devilish spark in his hazel eyes.  
  
Gulping down the lump in her throat, Yasu tried to move past him, only to find herself surrounded by his crew, with them looking hungrily at her. A couple of them held swords and chains, and even a few held clubs. But only the biggest of them held the scariest looking dagger she had ever seen with its razor sharp edge glossy with that of fresh blood.  
  
They moved in on her, blocking all possible exits.  
  
Taking a fighting stance, she tore at their throats, kicking and scratching her way through a couple of them, but they soon had her legs and arms pinned, with one man prepared to rape her. "Help! Someone help!" Yasu cried, tears streaming down her face from the cuts and bruises the thugs had given her.  
  
"Somebody scream help?" A deep male voice resounded throughout the alley, making the group of thugs freeze. "Let the girl go," the speaker said, stepping out of the shadows, a spear raised high, ready to attack. "Now."  
  
The thugs scrambled away, leaving Yasu in the middle, bleeding from a dozen small wounds and bruises from her head to her feet.  
  
Getting up slowly and pulling down her long school-issued red skirt, she looked up at her savior. He was taller then her, apparently, and had beautiful silky short black hair, the bangs falling slightly into his eyes. And his handsomeness didn't stop there. He was solidly built, with broad shoulders and heavily muscled arms and bare chest, even with strong legs.  
  
Stopping her ogling of him, she looked at his face again, embarrassed slightly that he was grinning at her.  
  
Walking forward to her side, he pulled her up. "You okay now?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Here, I think these are yours." He smiled and handed her the bundle the little imp had stolen. "Good-bye milady!"  
  
Staring as he rushed off, a minute later she realized she hadn't asked him his name. "Huh. he was extremely gallant. and hot."  
  
~!~  
  
"Wow!" Sango gasped, being surprised that such a thing could have happened to Yasu. "And you say that this man wore no shirt and carried a spear? And scared away a whole group of thugs that easily beat you?"  
  
Glaring at her with a side-glance Yasu ground out, "Not so easily."  
  
"Well, did he or did he not?" Kagome asked, finishing bandaging a bruise on Yasu ankle.  
  
".Yes." she mumbled, fiddling with the bundle.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you," Miroku started, eyeing the bundle and trying to open it. "What's with the bundle?"  
  
Pulling it away from him, Yasu hugged it to her chest, knowing that he wouldn't dare get at it now if he wanted to live long enough to get the kazaana taken away. "Nothing inside that you should be concerned about."  
  
"Feh. It's probably something to make you weaker," Inuyasha smirked, high up in his tree.  
  
"Hmmm." she growled, getting up. "I'm going to the hot springs really quick to wash off the dried blood," she said to Kagome and Sango, taking the bundle with her.  
  
Looking behind her to make sure no one had followed, Yasu quickly opened the bundle to reveal two reverse blades, two daggers, and padded forearm and shin guards. The rest of it was just some local clothing and a leather bag to put her school uniform in, so it wouldn't get dirty or torn, because she didn't have a spare like Kagome.  
  
Donning the clothing and strapping on the armor, she brushed her hair up into a ponytail, letting the silky waterfall of ferret brown hair fall down her back. She then glanced at herself in the water, smiling at the Amazon woman staring back at her.  
  
"I'll prove to him I can fight," she muttered, taking the swords and strapping them both on her back, followed by the daggers on her forearm guards.  
  
Drawing one of the swords, Yasu closed her eyes and imagined the lessons her father had given her. She began to swing it in graceful arcs, going faster and faster with each swing. After a few seconds, they were just whirls of shadows in the air, shimmering with the fading light on the sharp steel.  
  
Panting, Yasu sheathed the sword and smiled knowingly. The others would be sleeping by now, but not Inuyasha. He would most likely have a fit if he saw her like this.  
  
"That's some swordplay, little lady," someone chuckled from near the small waterfall that was surrounded by giant boulders.  
  
Spinning around, Yasu unsheathed one sword and held it protectively before her, but halted when she saw the same man who had saved her before. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I didn't catch your name before I left. May I say you look lovely in that armor?" He smiled, jumping down from the rocks.  
  
Blushing, she held the sword at the ready. "My name's Yasu Ito." Smiling, he offered a hand, which she hesitantly shook as she sheathed the sword.  
  
"I am called Ryobe the Wicked. I guess you must be from a rich family to have a last name." Smiling slightly, Yasu decided she liked this man. A lot.  
  
"No. My mom just wanted to give me the old family name." He grinned, noticing that she still held his hand.  
  
"Like me, do ya?"  
  
Her hand flew out of his, hiding behind her back. She didn't want him to see the tattoo. "No, frankly I don't, Ryobe the Wicked." Getting up close and personal, he smirked down at her.  
  
"Just Ryobe will do, Yasu-chan." Blushing a little, Yasu fell backwards, being caught in Ryobe's arms.  
  
"Oh!" Chuckling, he nuzzled her throat then set her up straight, her face a deep crimson.  
  
"I see you're not used to a man being up close, eh, Yasu-chan?" Too dazed to reply, she just flumped on her bottom. A man had practically kissed her; she couldn't believe it!  
  
Coming out of the daze, Yasu sensed that Ryobe had done it on purpose to get something. But what she didn't know. Her sharp eyes glinted, just making out just a few of the shards Kagome had collected that day in his grasp.  
  
"Take this!" Yasu screeched, swinging her back leg into his stomach, knocking him off his feet.  
  
He stumbled backwards, but kept his balance. He held his stomach with one hand, wincing at the pain, and just stared at her. "How could you come out of the trance I put you in?"  
  
Grinning maliciously, she straightened and put her hands on her hips. "In the Ito household, nothing can stand in our way."  
  
"Yasu!" Kagome exclaimed, walking in on the fight.  
  
"Uh oh," Ryobe gulped, backing away from Kagome. "Stay back, wench!"  
  
Drawing an arrow, Kagome held it at the ready as Ryobe searched around for something to shield him. "When it trouble, use a human shield," he said, grabbing a hold of Yasu and pointing the edge of his spear at her throat. "Let me go, and Yasu-chan won't get hurt."  
  
Growling low in her throat, Kagome slowly lowered the arrow, signaling her consent.  
  
But it seemed only Yasu noticed the sparkle of steel on her arms. 'The daggers!' She thought with a smile, but quickly hid it, so they both wouldn't know her intentions. Twisting her arm slightly, she grabbed hold of the left dagger with her right tattooed hand and prepared to drive it into Ryobe's stomach.  
  
Then, Inuyasha appeared. "He has the damn jewel shards, Kagome!" He shouted irritably, noticing her lowered bow.  
  
"How am I supposed to shoot him when he has Yasu as a shield?!" Kagome shouted back, turning towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Ouch! You little-" Ryobe was cut off by the dagger to his throat, but before then, he had been elbowed in the stomach.  
  
Grinning, Yasu glanced over at the stares she was receiving from Kagome and Inuyasha. "What? Was I supposed to let him get away with having me be a hostage?"  
  
~!~  
  
"Ow."  
  
"There," Kagome smiled at her handiwork, fixing up the cut Ryobe had gotten from Yasu's dagger.  
  
Not that he was dangerous anymore. He was tied up with Kiara guarding his spear and Inuyasha guarding him.  
  
Shippou was eating a lollypop, so he was busy. Miroku was on the floor, with Sango shaking her fist angrily down at him.  
  
"Zzzzzzz..."  
  
They all glanced at Yasu, fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review please! I really like writing this, but I don't want to waste my time! 


End file.
